


那个女孩

by OwlAsphodel



Series: 海鸥的挽歌 [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 64th Hunger Games, Chinese, District 4, Gen, Hunger Games, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, before the game, 字数20000+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlAsphodel/pseuds/OwlAsphodel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第64届饥饿游戏前夕，11岁的安妮·克斯塔在四区的海滩上遇到了一个神秘的女孩，海莉·戈尔。令安妮惊讶的是：海莉自称一直生活在这里，而且是众人传唱的貌美如花的“海鸥公主”，却从来没有参加甚至听说过饥饿游戏。安妮和海莉成为了好朋友，但在几个月后收获节上，安妮，和亲如哥哥的芬尼克·欧戴尔一起被抽中参加饥饿游戏，然而，意想不到的事情发生了：海莉代替安妮，和芬尼克一起走进了竞技场……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 海滩上的女孩

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章是我写的第一篇关于饥饿游戏的同人，而且文笔生疏，请大家谅解！  
> 这是篇同人文，所以我不拥有所有小说中出现过的人物，除了芬尼克、安妮、凯撒、马格斯以及苏珊·柯林斯的原著里提到过的人物，其余均为原创。如有雷同请谅解。  
> 此文曾部分发表于晋江文学网以及百度贴吧。

在四区的金黄色的沙滩上，总有那么一个女孩，日出时便早已在沙滩上等候，月亮升起时才不见踪影，没有人会提起她，也没有人知道她准确的名字，因为他们都不知道这个孩子的父母是谁，住在哪里，但是只要那个女孩一出现在沙滩上，海面上的海鸥就会从四面八方飞过来，降落在她的左右，或是在她的头顶盘旋。  
于是，四区的人都叫她“海鸥公主（the Seagull Princess） ”。  
她似乎也很喜欢这个名字，便渐渐地开始和沙滩上的人交流，但也就是在所有人和她打招呼后对对方笑一笑，挥挥手，不说一句话。  
有一天，月亮刚刚出来，女孩正准备离开沙滩，突然被一个声音给叫住了。  
“请等我一下！”是个小女孩的声音，是那么的清纯，天真，女孩停住了脚步，回头看了看这位叫住她的小朋友。  
“请问能帮个忙吗？我叫安妮，求求你了！”  
“怎么了，安妮？”女孩蹲了下来，用手轻轻地抚摸着安妮的头，“告诉我，我会帮你的。”  
“我的朋友病了，医生说有一种草能救他的命，但我一直找不到！”她急得都快要哭出来了，死命地抓住女孩的手。  
“是要’海根草’吗？”女孩问到。  
“是的！”安妮突然抬起头，用着她那明亮的、水汪汪的眼睛看着女孩说，“就是这个。”  
“拿去吧。”女孩突然站了起来，从身后拿出三株小草，“去救你朋友的命吧，但记得，不要放太多，两根足够了，剩下一根给你备用吧。”说完，便又准备转身离去。  
“大姐姐！等一下！”安妮又追了上来，“姐姐，你叫什么名字啊？”  
“你为什么要问这个问题？”  
“妈妈说过，不能占小便宜！而且你要告诉我你住哪里，等到时候我一定会还给你的！”  
“不用了，这就当我送给你的礼物好了。”女孩连忙把安妮推开，“快回家吧。”  
“姐姐，求你了。”安妮央求到，“否则妈妈是不会让我用的。”  
“海莉，我住在沙滩那头的山洞里。但千万，千万不要告诉任何人。”女孩转过身去，对安妮说，“但只能告诉你妈妈，我是海鸥公主。”  
安妮高高兴兴地跑走了。海莉接着往山洞走去。  
后来她不知道听谁说的，那个男孩，也就是安妮找她借海根草去救的那个男孩活了下来，他几乎算是一个孤儿，父母都不怎么管他，他就一直住在安妮的家里。他的名字叫做芬尼克，芬尼克·欧戴尔。  
海莉仍然每天早晨在海滩上等待着日出，但不知是怎么回事，自从那个晚上后，越来越多的到那片金黄色的沙滩上，直到整个四区的人都知道这个“海鸥公主”，因为她的笑容，总是能打动所有人的心灵，让人有一种释然的感觉。慢慢的，沙滩上的人是越来越多，所有四区的人都想来见见这位神奇的女孩，但是女孩似乎不喜欢这样，因为每次有人叫她，都会惊起一片海鸥，然而它们刚刚飞回来，又来了另一个人。  
最后，凯匹特人知道了这个女孩，他们从凯匹特赶来，专门为了见见这个美丽的女孩，做一次“心灵的净化”，他们穿着奇装异服，打扮地很夸张，全用的是大红大紫的颜色，原本宁静的沙滩变得热闹起来。  
凯匹特的摄影师想一天24小时地跟随着她，想要捕捉她的点点滴滴，并将它们公开，让整个帕纳姆国的所有居民知道了这个“海鸥公主”。  
但渐渐的，凯匹特人开始不再满足于远远地观望这个漂亮的孩子，他们想更接近些，于是有一天，一队治安警来到了这片沙滩，想把她带走，带到凯匹特，但他们怎么都找不到这个女孩，就连一只海鸥的身影都没有，那天，人们失望极了，特别是凯匹特人，有些人竟然为了要得到这个女孩而发出极高的悬赏。  
但这女孩，海莉，似乎就这样失踪了。有人说她跟随着海鸥离开了四区，离开了帕纳姆；也有人说她被某个凯匹特人带走了；还有人说，她去世了，不在了。足足1年，没有一个人看到过海莉，甚至在收获节上，也没有人看到过她。所有人都认为这位空灵的海鸥公主去世了，连同那些在海边飞翔的海鸥，都离开了。  
唯有一个人不相信这些话——  
安妮。  
她不相信，也不愿相信，那个曾经在那夜救了她和芬尼克的女孩就这样离开了她。  
又是一个月明的夜晚，安妮独自走上沙滩，借着大树影子的掩护，来到了沙滩的那头，找到了那夜海莉告诉她的山洞。  
“海莉？”安妮小声地问到。  
没有人回答，只有水滴从头顶上滴下来的声音。  
“海莉？我是安妮。”  
突然，一只海鸥从洞中飞了出来，在沙滩上盘旋着。安妮突然有了信心，她接着往山洞的深处走。然后她就看到了她从没有看到过的景象。  
洞穴里竟是漫天的星斗。  
“安妮？”一个声音在洞的深处问到。  
“海莉？”安妮小心翼翼地说。  
“是我，安妮。你怎么找到这里的？”  
“你以前说的啊，沙滩尽头的山洞中。”  
“是啊，我都忘了。”海莉说，“芬尼克怎么样啊？”  
“哦，芬尼克？他很好，再也没生过病，真是太感谢了，那些草救了他。”  
“你太客气了，我只是做了我应该做的。”海莉笑了笑，“你喜欢这个吗？”  
“是啊，好漂亮！”  
“这是一种萤火虫，发银光的，很漂亮。”  
“你最近一直呆在这里？”  
“是啊，那些凯匹特人，我不喜欢他们。”  
“我也不喜欢他们。”安妮说，“再过3个月就又是饥饿游戏了。”  
“什么游戏？”海莉疑惑的说。  
“饥饿游戏，年年都城都会举办，每个区出1男1女，12岁到18岁的，24个人最后只有一个能回家。”安妮解释到，“等一下，你难道从来就没有听说过饥饿游戏？”  
“没有啊。”  
“你现在几岁了？”安妮惊讶地说。  
“我？我记不得了。”  
“你肯定有12岁了吧？”安妮上下打量着海莉说。  
“是啊，应该是有了。我想，我应该是13岁了。”  
“而他们从来没有来找过你？”  
“从来没有过。”  
“哇。”安妮小声说到。  
“什么意思？”  
“这真是奇迹，你竟然没有被强迫参加游戏？”  
“游戏还要每个人都参加？”  
“是啊，每个人都得参加。没办法逃避的，我的哥哥艾萨克就死在了竞技场里，第59届饥饿游戏，也就是6年前。”  
“对不起，我…… ”  
“没关系啦，其实我也是想把这件事快快忘掉。我可不希望假如3个月后我参加抽签的时候抽到我，还带着这种对哥哥的怀念。”  
“但你仍然还是得要记得他。”  
“是啊，但我不希望我想得太多。”安妮转过身去，“我想我得要走了，我怕太晚了芬尼克会着急的。”  
“好的，晚安，安妮。”海莉也站了起来，微笑道，“还有安妮，你有时间的时候，就过来，我们聊聊天，可以吗？”  
“当然可以，海鸥公主！”安妮笑了笑，便拐了个弯，离开了。  
于是，在那以后的几乎每天晚上，安妮都会准时地来到这座“萤火虫之洞”，和海莉分享山洞外面的趣事，当然，也有烦心事。“你知道吗，今天我的猫咪跑丢了，她总这样，爱丽丝很粘艾萨克，自从艾萨克死了之后她的思维就有点不正常。”“妈妈决定把我送到贡品学校去，她说这样我就有更高的获胜几率，我和芬尼克就可以成为同学了，虽然他比我大两年。”“还有一个月了，我好紧张，万一真的抽到我该怎么办啊？”“…… ”“…… ”  
三个月的时光转眼间就过去了，收获节眼看就要到了。  
收获节前夜，安妮急匆匆地来到海莉的山洞，过一会儿又急匆匆地离去。  
“我昨天做了一个梦，我梦到我和芬尼克一起被送入了竞技场，我真的不知道该怎么办才好……然后我又看到了一个人想杀掉芬尼克，但我却什么都做不了…… ”安妮边哭边说。  
“放心吧，我相信这种事是肯定不会发生的，相信我。”海莉用手轻轻地抚摸着安妮的背，安慰道。“别怎么想。”  
然而事情总会按照一些意想不到的情景发展。  
那一天晚上，安妮又做了一个噩梦，她梦到她被抽中，但有一个女孩站了出来，说要代替她，刚开始她震惊地没有反应过来，后来发现那竟是海莉，海莉自愿代替她去参加饥饿游戏。  
安妮猛地从床上坐了起来，天才刚刚亮，大概5点左右，离收获节大概还有4个小时，她决定出门走走，去海滩上散散步，散散心。同时，她也想再去海莉的山洞里去看一下。  
安妮穿着一条淡黄色的长裙，红色的长发随意编在脑后，没穿鞋，打着赤脚就走了出去。  
海风迎面吹来，格外的清凉，太阳还娇滴滴地躲在地平线附近，迟迟不敢把整个头露出来。她最终没有去海莉的山洞，而是在这里坐了很久很久。直到——  
“安妮？”有个声音在她身后喊道。 “我在这里！”安妮喊回去，“芬尼克！我在这里！”  
“快点回来了！已经8点了！”  
8点了？！安妮心想，我难道在外面坐了这么久吗？“来了！”安妮回答道。她站起身来，边拍了拍身上的沙子，边往家走。  
“安妮，你要快点了！”芬尼克正在吃早餐，他今天穿的很帅气，一件白色的T恤，加上一条牛仔裤，“你是站在最后面的，别迟到了，而且要让你妈妈给你打扮地漂亮点。”  
“哦，知道了。”安妮坐了下来，拿起一块海苔味的面包。  
“安妮，你一早去哪里了？”这时，安妮的妈妈，克斯塔女士，拿着一条长裙走了进来，把裙子递给安妮。  
“哦，我去海边散了散步，就这样。”  
“我知道你很紧张。”芬尼克说，“但今年你只有1张，四区有怎么多的孩子，甚至还有人有5、6张纸条，比如说我，不用担心的。”  
“你是不用担心啊，你会捕鱼，会用鱼叉，不像我，啥都不会。”想到这里，安妮又有点儿想哭了。  
芬尼克拍了拍安妮的肩膀，说：“没事的，安妮，你会没事的。”  
过了好久安妮才缓过劲来，此时广播响了起来。  
“请全体帕纳姆国四区的公民到中心广场集合，在播送一遍，请全体帕纳姆国四区的公民到中心广场集合。”  
“时间到了。”芬尼克说，“安妮，我们走吧。”  
中央广场。  
所有四区的人都集中到了这里，12～18岁的青少年们被赶到中间的围栏中，安妮和芬尼克被分开了，而家长和小孩子们则在围栏外面，焦急的等待着抽签的结果。  
9点的钟声响起，一个穿得花里胡哨的女士走了出来，安妮心中哆嗦了一下，她打扮地很像海莉，只不过是夸张了很多倍而已，眼影、腮红、口红全用的是蓝色的，头发上还停着一只海鸥，一定是在模仿海莉的造型，但看起来好假，一点都没有海莉那种纯真的美。  
“啃！啃！女士们，先生们，欢迎！欢迎来到地65届饥饿游戏！饥饿游戏现在开始，祝你们好运。”她笑了一下，只是有种让人不寒而栗的感觉，“男士优先。有任何志愿者吗？”没有人答应。她走向了左边装着男生名字的玻璃碗里，把手伸进去，摸了半天，终于抽出一张纸条，缓缓地展开，清了清嗓子，大声地念了出来：“第65届饥饿游戏，来自4区的男贡品是芬尼克·欧戴尔！”安妮的心一下子就凉了半截。芬尼克？怎么会？  
“芬尼克？你在哪里？”主持人的声音从话筒里传出来，我在后面张望着，看着芬尼克走出方阵，神色紧张，被两个治安警押送到台子上。“好了，接下来，女士。”她又走到台子的另一头，从女士的玻璃框里拿出一张纸条。  
“安妮·克斯塔。”  
安妮一下就愣住了，她不知所措地左右环望着，周围的孩子都向别的地方跨了一步，治安警走上前来，抓住了安妮的胳膊，直愣愣地拽着着安妮往台子上走。  
“好了，女士们先生们，祝贺我们今年四区的两位贡品——”她还没说完，就被一个声音打断了。  
“我自愿，我自愿成为贡品，代替安妮·克斯塔。”  
透过被泪水朦胧的双眼，安妮看到了海莉，站在人群中，透过兜帽只能看到她那海蓝色的眼睛，正用一种憎恶的眼神看着主持人。  
“我还要再说一遍吗？”海莉问道。  
“哦，不用了，勇敢的孩子，请走上台了，并摘掉你的兜帽。”主持人好像很不高兴，应为她那激情的讲话被打断了。  
海莉走上台，说：“我是海莉，海莉·戈尔。”然后她揭下了兜帽。  
在场的所有人都倒吸了一口气，主持人甚至惊叫了起来，所有的摄像头都转向了台上的那个女孩。  
“安妮，你回去吧。”海莉对安妮小声地说，丝毫没有在意台下所有人惊奇的目光。  
“额，真是一个惊喜啊。”主持人深吸了一口气，说，“请大家掌声祝贺我们今年饥饿游戏的两位贡品，芬尼克·欧戴尔和海莉·戈尔！愿好运与你们同在！”  
台下的所有人都没有鼓掌。海莉和芬尼克被送进了政府大楼。  
海莉一个人在一个空无一人的房间里坐着，突然，门开了，安妮走了进来，直接扑到了她的身上。  
“海莉，你为什么要代替我？安妮哭着问。 “我知道你喜欢芬尼克，所以，我……”  
“但你会死的。”  
“我知道，但我没有任何牵挂，而你有一个家庭，而且你和芬尼克最多只能有一个人会活着回来。我知道你不喜欢这样。”  
“但我会想你啊，会非常想。”  
“但你会有芬尼克，你最喜欢的人。能为我的朋友付出怎么多，我觉得值了。”  
安妮紧紧地抱住海莉，哭了起来。  
“时间到了。”门口的以为治安警探过头来。  
“知道了。”海莉对他说，“就一下。”  
海莉将一个海螺放到安妮手里。  
“安妮，别哭了，好吗？看着我，我会想办法的，好吗？”安妮点点头，说，“尽量回来。一定要！”然后她就出去了。  
“我不会回来了，安妮，对不起。”海莉轻轻地说了一句，低下了头。


	2. 开往杀戮的列车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海莉和芬尼克上了前往都城的列车，以及在车上发生的一切。

“哦，今年真的有好戏看了！”四区的主持人，爱丽娜说，“我想你们还是先熟悉一下今年的所有贡品吧，给，这是录像带。”她把一个录像带递给芬尼克。  
芬尼克把它放到读碟机里，第一个出现的是1区的情景：先是一个叫吉里安的年轻男孩被叫上台，他大概才13、14岁，于是立马有一个男孩，查德代替了他的位置，查德人高马大，全身都是肌肉，比吉里安大出3、4个头，吉里安立刻跑下了台子，引起一片哄笑。  
“在一区，对于这种胆小鬼，所有人都是不屑一顾的。”一个声音从海莉和芬尼克身后传来，“你很勇敢，海莉，谢谢。”  
芬尼克回过头，“马格斯，你怎么会？”他问道。  
“芬尼克。”马格斯平静的说。  
“我可不知道你竟然赢过饥饿游戏，马格斯，还是我的导师，但你以前并没有当过导师啊。”  
“是的，芬尼克，在我被你父母托管带你们之前我还在当导师，我刚刚才跟鲍勃说的，今年我是导师，但他也会跟我们一起去凯匹特。”她指了指他身后的一个站在阴影中的男人。  
“嗯，等一下，你是安妮的妈妈？”海莉惊奇地问道。  
“是的，也不是的，海莉。安妮是我哥哥的女儿，我哥哥死在了海难中，而芬尼克，则是安妮的好朋友，恰好他的双亲也在那场海难中去世，所以我收养了他们。”  
“哦，我知道了，谢谢。”  
“是我应该说谢谢，海莉。”  
“哦，这个事你不用谢我，是我自愿的。我——”  
“嘿！你们几个！快点过来看录像！我们的时间不多！”鲍勃坐在电视机前喊道。  
“快去吧。”马格斯对海莉说。“多听听鲍勃的建议，很有用的。”  
“哦，谢谢。”海莉走过去。  
“第一区的女贡品，卡西，17岁，专业贡品，她的舅舅就是他的导师，又是一个职业贡品的世家。”鲍勃含着根烟说到，“第二区的男女贡品，奎拉和克利夫兰，都很厉害，全是职业，而且，都是志愿参加的。你要小心他们。”鲍勃接着点评到。  
“那我们是不是死定了？一区、二区的选手都这么强？而且我不是职业选手？”海莉叹了口气，“我觉得我们几乎不可能活下来。”  
“别这么说，海莉。”芬尼克对海莉说，并轻轻地抚摸了一下海莉的长发,“你要知道，都城的人不会让你死的太早的。”  
“你什么意思？”海莉奇怪的问。  
“他们需要被取悦，你在都城很出名，海莉，所有人都知道你，他们一定会给你投很多钱，会给你足够的物资，而且他们不会让你死的太早。”马格斯说，“而且现在别这么悲观，我们先看完。”  
“比安卡和雷蒙德，三区的，不必担心。五区莉莉丝和阿尔费雷德也并不是什么职业出身，只不过他们很聪明，和三区的一样，都很聪明。”  
“剩下的都不是很强，放心吧，12区的是一对兄妹，哥哥看起来还挺壮，9区的是一对恋人，剩下的没什么了，这次威胁不是很大，你们可以尝试一下。”马格斯说，“特别是你，芬尼克，你何况也是个职业选手。”  
海莉默默地走出了车厢，坐在床上，内心很是煎熬，眼泪一滴滴地向下流。她不会杀人，更不愿意去杀人，因为她隐隐约约地记得一句话——“千万不要碰到别人的血液，否则你将再也不是你自己了。”那她该怎么办？她自己自愿参加了那次收获节，也自愿代替了安妮参加游戏，而如今真的要让她拿起武器去杀人，她发现自己根本不行。  
“海莉。”芬尼克站在门口，“我可以进来吗？”  
海莉点了点头。  
芬尼克走了进海莉的车间，和她并排坐在海莉的床上：“怎么了。”  
“我害怕。”海莉小声地说，“我害怕杀人。”  
“我知道，很多人刚开始都是这样的，害怕很正常，海莉。”  
“但你却不害怕啊。”  
“我…… ”芬尼克顿时不知道该说什么好了，只好转身走了出去。他的确没有那么害怕，至少对海莉来说，因为他从12岁的时候就开始进入学校训练，尽管只是作为一个不是那么职业的选手来进行的训练，但他练过。而海莉呢，估计就连小刀和鱼叉这两件四区的渔民常用的捕鱼道具都没用过，她怎么能和一区、二区的职业选手抗衡？靠她的外表？还是名气？这可能可以带给她相当多的赞助，但单凭她的技艺，是很难活到最后的，甚至连第一天都未必。“她怎么说？”马格斯和鲍勃问道。  
“她说她害怕，说她不愿意去杀人，而且我觉得她可能连刀子都不会用。”芬尼克说。“但平常一区、二区和四区的选手都会结盟，不是吗？我想我们几个可以保护她。”  
“芬尼克，千万不要相信一区和二区的职业选手！他们会口口声声地与你联盟，但当他们可以胜利的时候，就会不眨眼地杀掉你！”鲍勃说。  
“而且这次，我并不觉得他们会和你们联盟，芬尼克。”马格斯担心地说，“因为这次的能力者很少，几乎没有几个人会对他们产生威胁，然而对他们来说，最大的危险就是你和海莉，最多加上12区的那个艾伦，因为他看上去比较壮。但你会成为他们的第一个目标，这样他们赢的几率就会大很多。”  
“所以这次我们几乎就是独自行动了？”  
“差不多。”鲍勃说，“这样吧，马格斯。我负责管芬尼克，你负责海莉。我觉得我不是心理辅导师的料，而且你要帮了那女孩芬尼克就没多少时间了。”  
“可以啊，鲍勃，主意不错。”马格斯赞成，“你说呢？芬尼克？”  
“我没意见，而且我也觉得海莉先要进行一下心理疏导。”芬尼克阴沉地说，“否则她会疯掉的。”  
“我去跟她聊聊天。”马格斯站起身，离开了。  
“所以，有什么好的建议吗？”芬尼克问鲍勃。  
“好好活着。”鲍勃简单粗暴地回答。  
“额……这点我知道。”芬尼克尴尬地说，“我的意思是，有没有一些其他的建议，能让我活下去的建议。”  
“有。”  
“什么？”  
“找到同盟。”  
“但你不是说不要和一区和二区的人结盟吗？”  
“但参加比赛的不只是一区、二区和四区不是吗？找几个稍微比较强的，争取活下去。”  
“你的意思是……海莉？”  
“也许吧。但我的建议是艾伦·艾伯特，12区的选手。”鲍勃耸了耸肩说，“但这只是我的建议。”  
“但是，12区的女选手，艾拉，似乎是艾伦的妹妹。”  
“是的，芬尼克。”  
“所以他一定会合自己的妹妹结盟。”  
“那你的意思是？”  
“如果我找不到合适的对象，我就不结盟，这样会少一些被背叛的机会。”  
“你错了，芬尼克，你一个人是活不下来的。”鲍勃说，“你有没有注意到，这次的男贡品，年龄都比你大？除了那个三区的和你一样？他们在力量上都占有优势，单枪匹马，你根本打不过他们！”  
“你的意思，是我和三区的男孩结盟？”  
“我没有这个意思！”  
“那是啥意思？”  
“我只是想让你找个人结盟！”到了最后，鲍勃都快喊了出来，脸涨得通红，“芬尼克·欧戴尔，如果你不想活了，你就可以不听你请求我告诉你的劝告！”  
“对不起，sir。”芬尼克也转身，离开了包厢。  
此时此刻，在海莉的房间里，马格斯正在努力地让海莉平静下来，她最终还是平静了下来，轻偎在马格斯的怀里。  
“马格斯，我该怎么办？”海莉无力地问道。  
“放松，海莉，你要知道，这总会过去的。”马格斯极力安慰道。  
“但是马格斯，我不能杀人，我就是不能。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“我没有这个勇气。”  
“我明白，我当初也是这样的。”  
“不，你不是。”海莉坐了起来，把嘴探到马格斯的耳边说，“我记得有人告诉我，我不能触碰他人的鲜血，否则我将再也不会真正地认识自己。然而我觉得我已经快要疯了。”  
这句话让马格斯立即警觉了起来“千万不能触碰他人的鲜血”？她好像记得在四区流传的这样一个故事：  
传说在很久很久以前，就在四区的金色海滩上出现了一个金色的摇篮，在里面的襁褓中，有一个婴孩，一对好心的夫妇在散步的时候捡到了这个孩子，并把她带回了家，女孩在这对夫妇的家中快乐的成长着，变得越来越漂亮，越来越讨人喜欢，然而，在女孩14岁生日的那天，这对夫妇在打渔是出了事故，双双去世，女孩悲伤过度，离开了小村庄，躲进了四区唯一的一片小树林，从此不见踪影。村子里的人去树林里找了许多次，但都徒劳无获，最终他们放弃了搜寻，认为她一定是被林中的野兽当成盘中餐，所有人都为这个女孩而感到惋惜。最后大家在夫妇两人的墓碑边为这个女孩树了一座碑，后来有人发现了这样一张纸条，具体内容没人记得了，但大概就是古老的诅咒，将于一滴异人之血而开启。”  
这个故事很多人都已经忘记，但马格斯仍然记得，眼前的这位姑娘，她觉得，就如同传说中的那个女孩一样。  
马格斯安抚着海莉，劝她睡上一觉，海莉听从了她的建议，因为再过4小时他们就要到都城了，她很需要休息。  
马格斯退出房间，找到鲍勃，直接开门见山地问：“你听说过四区关于那个金摇篮的传说吗？”  
“知道些啊，怎么了？”  
“哦，没什么。”  
“她现在则么样？”  
“她睡觉去了，我让她先休息一下。”  
“好主意。”鲍勃说，“你跟她说了点其他的没有？我的意思是关于怎么活下来的问题。”  
“还没有。”马格斯说，“这对她来说有点儿太快了，她需要稍微适应一下。” “但我们没有那么多时间给她适应，我们到了都城只有5天的时间，其中大部分都在训练如何使用武器，没有那没多时间给她讲技巧！”  
“我觉得时间够多了。”马格斯说，但看着鲍勃的眼神，她立即补了一句：“相信我，她够聪明。”  
“希望如此。”鲍勃喝了一口酒，轻声说到。  
“再说了，你和芬尼克的聊天如何？”马格斯坐到了鲍勃的旁边，问。  
“还不错，他似乎有点儿不听劝。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我想让他和12区的那个男孩结盟，他似乎有些不情愿。”  
“哦，芬尼克是这样的，不并不是那么喜欢和他人合作。”  
“但你知道的，马格斯，如果不和他人合作，是很难活到最后的。”  
“但如果和别人合作，也很有可能会被他人背叛，不是吗？”马格斯看了一眼鲍勃说，“比如，你？”  
“额，所以我说要找一个靠谱的盟友。”鲍勃咽了咽口水说，他那次游戏的惨痛经历还刻骨铭心，马格斯说的没错，那一次他和1、2区的选手联盟，在最后只剩下5个人的时候，他们趁机除掉了同样是来自四区的维罗妮卡，然而在正要准备杀死他的时候，7区的男选手从树上用弓箭射杀了与他近在咫尺的2区男贡品，但是1区的女贡品用飞刀把7区的男贡品从树上打了下来，但是他又杀死了1区的女贡品。10区的女贡品冲了出来准备杀了他但他却躲过了她掷出的长矛，他又用鱼叉扔向10区的女贡品并杀死了她，最后，他把鱼叉插进了7区男贡品的胸膛，炮声最后一响，他最终赢得了比赛。  
“是啊，不能随意相信别人。”鲍勃说到。  
“所以，以我对芬尼克的了解，别去强迫他，他自己知道该干什么。”  
“好吧，马格斯。我再信你一次。”

“女士们先生们，再有30分钟，我们即将到达都城，再有30分钟，我们即将到达都城。”过了好久，喇叭响起，他们隐隐约约地能在窗户边看到都城的影子了。  
“海莉，起床了，要到了。”马格斯来到海莉的房间，轻轻地把她叫醒。  
“到了吗？”海莉坐起来，用手背揉了揉眼睛。  
“还有30分钟，不过你要换一下衣服。”马格斯把海莉从床上拉起来，带她到衣柜旁。“自己选一件吧。”  
“哇，这么多？”海莉惊讶地看着琳琅满目的服装，但全都是花里胡哨的衣服，最后选来选去，最终选定了一件最为简单，又不失庄重的米白色长裙，上面绣着贝壳的图案。  
“哇，海莉，你真好看。”海莉刚走出车厢，就遇上了芬尼克。  
“哦，谢谢，你也不错。”海莉看着芬尼克的一身比较正经的衣服说到。  
“你有这么多衣服可选，真好，我的柜子里只有西装。”芬尼克笑着说。  
“哦，是吗…… ”海莉连一下就红了，不知道说什么好。  
“快到了，海莉！芬尼克！过来看！”爱丽娜站在窗台边说。  
就趁着半天的功夫，爱丽娜就换了一个新造型，一袭金色的紧身长裙加上深蓝、淡蓝、白色交替的波浪卷长发，还仍然不忘了那只可笑的海鸥。  
海莉看着她觉得哭笑不得。  
“欢迎，各位贡品们，欢迎海莉和芬尼克，来到帕纳姆国的中心，凯匹特！”  
列车缓缓地驶入火车站，透过窗户，海莉可以看到无数的凯匹特人站在车站里，手上挥舞着四区的区旗，身上各处都有海鸥的图案，并大喊着海莉的名字，似乎没有几个人注意到了芬尼克，直到海莉和芬尼克相继走下列车，芬尼克一直用手搭在海莉的肩上，下意识地护着她。“我们到了。”芬尼克低下头对海莉说。  
“游戏开始。”海莉深吸了一口气。


	3. 都城的盛宴

海莉和芬尼克一齐走出火车，海莉脸上面无表情，而芬尼克则是在不停地向人群挥手，微笑里散发着自信。  
“和大家问好，海莉。”爱丽娜拍着海莉的肩膀说，“要表现得开心点，兴奋点。向芬尼克一样。”  
然而海莉仍然是无动于衷，芬尼克以为她是被吓住了，于是把他搂得更紧了，俯下身子对她说：“就笑一笑吧，不用真心的。”  
海莉得脸上终于挤出了一点微笑。  
人群欢呼的更热烈了，海莉和芬尼克在一群治安警得帮助下来到了贡品得训练中心。  
“哇。”海莉看着高大得建筑，不由得感叹，“真漂亮，只不过，是给杀戮设计的…… ”  
“海莉，别害怕。”马格斯对海莉说。  
海莉点了点头，走进了大门。  
训练中心得内部只能用富丽堂皇这个词来形容，主调颜色是金色，大厅成圆形，周围的墙上有12个区的区徽，还有一个最大的凯匹特的市徽，上方的穹顶上雕刻着翩翩起舞的金孔雀，四周的墙上，则是四道拱门，分别伸向餐厅、电梯厅、训练室和公共交谊厅。  
“我们先上楼，一会儿再欣赏！”鲍勃把芬尼克和海莉赶向电梯厅。  
“海莉！按四楼。”上了电梯后，鲍勃说。  
电梯缓缓上升，当电梯门打开后，海莉和芬尼克走进了四区的专属楼层。  
“海莉，你是左边最里面的那间卧室，收拾一下就出来吃午饭。”马格斯说，“芬尼克，右边的那个卧室是你的。”  
“你们要快点，吃完饭我们还有事情要做！”鲍勃对着他俩的背影喊道。  
海莉走进了自己的卧室，第一感觉是很大，里面有一个小小的客厅，还有一个浴室，浴室中央还有一个大浴缸，大到都可以游泳了。海莉坐在床上，发现床很软，就像坐在海绵上，而且很舒服。  
“海莉！快点！”鲍勃在外面大喊着。  
海莉慢慢地走出房间。  
都城的饭菜很可口，海莉吃得特别香，第一次，她忘记了饥饿游戏的恐怖，这顿饭让她觉得她到都城的目的，并不是参加饥饿游戏，而是来享受人生的美好。  
“听我说，今天下午的第一件事，就是你们要去化妆，晚上有巡演。现在还有几个区的选手没有到，你们一定得要在今晚就大概决定要和谁联盟。特别是你，芬尼克。”  
“还有哪几个区没来？”芬尼克问。  
“7区、9区、10区、11区和12区。”马格斯说，“他们离都城最远，12区可能得要在巡演前才会到。”  
“还有一件事，不要串楼层，就是不要去别的区的楼层。”  
“为什么”海莉问。  
“这是规定。”马格斯说，“不能让都城知道你们已经提前联盟了。虽然所有人都会知道，但仍要躲着点。”  
“巡演的时候我们要干什么呢？”海莉小声地问。  
“没什么要做的，”芬尼克立即答道，“就是站在马车上，穿着代表自己区的服装，向众人挥挥手就是了。”  
“哦，好吧。”  
“下午你们记得要做4点钟之前到达准备室，准备可是要花好久的时间呢。”马格斯微笑着说，“海莉，你去休息一下吧，看起来你已经很累了。芬尼克，你跟我来一下。”  
海莉一进屋，就倒在了床上，她做了一个梦，很奇怪的梦：  
她正站在一块金属板上，在他的周围，还有22个模模糊糊的人影，但有一个人是清楚的，芬尼克。  
她什么都听不到，突然，她发现所有人都向着圆盘冲了过去……  
梦境变了，她站在高处，看着四周浩瀚的海洋，还有远处的一座小岛……  
渐渐的，画面开始变化，她看见了自己和芬尼克，坐在一条小溪边，正在聊天。  
“海莉，马格斯让我帮你。”  
“但芬尼克，安妮爱你，你应该回去，活下来，回到四区去，代替我向安妮问好，再说声再见。”海莉看着自己低下了头。  
接着画面又变了，她正站在芬尼克的身后，而芬尼克正面对远处升起的朝阳，说：“海莉，对不起……”  
在她惊醒前的前一个画面，是芬尼克和两人决斗的场面，一个人手持盾牌和长剑，另一个人拿着几把刀子，而芬尼克，脸颊和腰部各有一道深深的血痕，手里只剩下1把鱼叉……  
“No！”海莉一下子惊醒了，从床上弹了起来，发现自己是满头大汗。随后她听到了门外的脚步声，马格斯和芬尼克破门而入：“怎么了？海莉？”“发生什么了？”  
“没什么。”  
“你的脸好苍白，要喝点水吗？”芬尼克关心地问。  
“不用了，谢谢。”  
“海莉，告诉我，是什么一回事。”马格斯一脸严肃地对海莉说，并示意芬尼克离开。  
当芬尼克离开后，海莉看着马格斯的眼睛，一字一句地说：“我做了一个噩梦，关于游戏的噩梦。”  
“详细一点。”  
“我记得不是很清楚了，先是一群人在跑，又看到了我自己在一座小岛上，然后，我…… ”海莉说不下去了。  
“什么？”  
“芬尼克，我看见了芬尼克，在最后，和另外两个人。”  
“在干什么？”  
“打，芬尼克用的是鱼叉，而且他受了好多伤，然而另外两个人我就记不清楚了。”海莉捂着自己的脸说道，“马格斯，这不会是真的吧？”  
“不知道，有可能是真的，海莉，但你不要担心芬尼克，你要保护好自己，好吗？”  
“马格斯。”马格斯正要离开是时候，海莉叫住了她。  
“怎么了？海莉？”  
“马格斯，我求你，让芬尼克赢好吗？不要让他保护我了，我不想拖累他，而且，安妮，安妮喜欢他，我答应了安妮，会让她快乐，求你了，好吗？”  
“好吧，海莉。”马格斯顿了顿，“游戏一直是很虐心的，你要想清楚，你确定吗？”  
“我确定。求你了，马格斯，但不要告诉芬尼克。”  
“好的，海莉，我保证我不会告诉芬尼克，我也会尽可能让他活下来。”  
马格斯走之后，海莉还在回想刚才的梦境， 梦境的画面正在离她远去，她是多么希望那是假的，他是多么希望芬尼克是留到最后的那一个，能回到他的家乡，回到安妮身边。要是这样，安妮会有多么快乐啊！  
“海莉！准备走了！”不知过了多久，芬尼克在门外喊道。  
“来了！”海莉跳下床，穿上拖鞋，走出了卧室。  
来到客厅，海莉看到沙发上坐了几个人——马格斯、鲍勃、爱丽娜，还有另外两个人穿的花里胡哨，一猜就是凯匹特的人。  
“海莉！芬尼克！”马格斯站了起来，“这位是科比亚，这位是纳坎吉，你们的设计师。”  
“Hi。”海莉小声地说，芬尼克则显出了一个大大的，露齿的微笑：“很高兴见到你们！”  
“好了，你们俩跟着他们下去吧，要开始做准备了。”鲍勃说，“嘿！你俩！别忘了我说过啥！”  
海莉弱弱地笑了笑，心想：结盟？能跟谁？能相信谁？在她的心里，只有一个名字，芬尼克，但是，她明白，如果芬尼克跟她结盟，他就一定会一直保护着她，最后芬尼克可能就回不了四区了……  
海莉两眼无神地走进电梯，完全没有听到纳坎吉和科比亚说的话，等她回过神来的时候，他们已经到了四区的化妆室了。  
“海莉！”纳坎吉说，“这是你的设计师，蒂皮。”  
蒂皮是个印第安人，黝黑的头发，土黄色的皮肤，身上还有刺有印第安风格的文案，他是整个凯匹特，在海莉看了，穿的最朴实的一个人了。  
“嗨。”海莉小声地说到。  
“你很害怕么，海莉？”蒂皮问道。  
“是有那么点。”海莉低下头，“我不知道该怎么做。”  
“没关系的，海莉。要知道，这也是我第一次担任饥饿游戏的服装设计。”蒂皮也笑了笑，“我只是希望你会喜欢我给你设计的衣服。” 说完，蒂皮推开了海莉面前的衣柜，里面摆着一条连衣裙。  
这可不是一件普通的连衣裙，这条裙子的颜色在不停地变换着，就像波光粼粼的海面。而后摆上的海面则翻腾了起来，开出了无数朵雪白的浪花……  
“蒂皮，谢谢你！这条裙子，太漂亮了！”海莉上前抱住了蒂皮，兴奋地说。“要安妮看见了，会嫉妒的！”  
“别急，还有。”蒂皮打开一个小盒子，里面装满了闪闪发光的蓝宝石首饰。  
“真的好美！谢谢！”  
“别忘了鞋子。”蒂皮又拿起一双但蓝色的水晶鞋。  
“真的，我都不知道该说什么好了。”  
“你不用谢我，我还要谢谢你呢！”蒂皮笑了。“来，海莉，我们的时间不多了。”  
“按照以前的程序，各种磨皮剃毛什么的，你都不需要了。”纳坎吉笑嘻嘻地对海莉说，“天哪！你真的是天生丽质！”  
“磨皮剃毛？”海莉不解地问，“听起来很疼的样子。”  
“还好吧，那是饥饿游戏的一项传统，女贡品们都要做，但你不用。你够漂亮了。”  
“哦，谢谢。”  
“那还等什么，海莉！”纳坎吉兴奋地说，“快把衣服穿上！让我们好好看看！”   
蒂皮退出了房间，纳坎吉则帮着海莉穿上衣服。  
“海莉。”  
“嗯？”  
“你害怕吗？”  
“有点儿。”  
“你不用怕的，”纳坎吉微笑着对海莉说，“我们会为你打扮地美美的，而且你在都城的名誉那么高，肯定会有很多赞助商帮你。”  
“嗯，这有什么用呢？”  
“至少你不会饿死，也应该不会冻死，或者是因脱水而死。以往很多贡品都是因为这些死的，还不只是被杀死。”  
“但我不会杀人…… ”  
“诶，这就得练了，反正还有5天时间，赶紧掌握好一门武器就最好了。”纳坎吉轻快地说。  
“好了吗？”蒂皮走了进来，看到海莉穿着那条波光粼粼的拖地长裙，突然停住了，“哇噻，海莉，它穿在你身上比穿在任何一个模特上都要美。”  
“谢谢。”这是第一次，自从到了都城后海莉露出的微笑，纳坎吉看到后差点兴奋地晕了过去。  
“帮你把头发编起来吧，好吗？”蒂皮问海莉。  
“都可以，蒂皮先生。”  
“叫我蒂皮就好了，海莉。”蒂皮温柔地梳理着海莉柔顺的棕色长发，“那就稍微编起来好了。”  
海莉静静地坐在那里，蒂皮帮她梳理着头发，纳坎吉则忙前忙后地帮她修理指甲、穿戴首饰、涂点淡妆，“浓妆对你不适合。”纳坎吉对她说。大约3个小时后，海莉的装扮终于弄好了。当她从凳子上站起来，看着镜子里的自己，都惊讶到无法呼吸了。  
这还是她么？还是那个人们所说的“海鸥公主”或“海的女儿”？  
“海莉，”马格斯突然走了进来，看到穿的如此美艳的海莉，都不由地屏住了呼吸，“我们先回四楼，鲍勃有事要和你们说。”  
“你去吧，海莉。”蒂皮微笑着对马格斯说，“海莉小姐已经准备好了。”  
“谢谢，蒂皮，还有你，纳肯吉。”马格斯和蔼地对两位设计师表达了敬意。  
“马格斯，为什么要我们回去？不是说化好妆就直接去楼下吗？”海莉不解地问到。  
“原本是这样的，但是9区出了点小问题，可能开幕式要延后一点，我们不想让你现在就去休息室，所以还是先回楼层好一点。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“估计是抽签的时候除了点问题，或者是列车。”  
叮！海莉和马格斯走进了电梯，刚要关上门，一只手伸了进来，门又打开了。三个贡品走了进来。  
“你好，马格斯。”一个戴个眼镜看上去20岁左右的男人向马格斯伸出了手。  
“你好，比特。”马格斯也微笑着回礼到，并转身对海莉说，“海莉，这是比特，三区的辅导老师。”  
“嗨，海莉。”站在比特身后的穿的闪闪发光女孩说，“我是比安卡，来自三区。这是雷蒙德。”她指了指站在她旁边的男孩。  
“海莉，你真漂亮。”雷蒙德的眼睛都快瞪直了，“如有光就更好了，会更有波浪的效果，可以用最小的那种光管，这样就……”之后，雷蒙德又说了一些奇奇怪怪的科学术语，在场的除了比特，所有人的脸上都带着不解。  
“三楼到了，马格斯，我们一会儿见。”比特带着他的两位贡品离开了电梯。  
“海莉，你觉得他们怎么样？”  
“我不知道，我想，我应该再多了解他们一下。”  
“三区的往往都还可以信任，你可以去试一下。”马格斯和蔼地对海莉说，“不过先别着急。”  
当海莉和马格斯走出电梯时，芬尼克和鲍勃已经在那里了，海莉看到芬尼克的服装，脸一下就红了——芬尼克的下半身穿着和她衣服一样材质的裤子，不过那裤子就像是缠上去的一样，上半身则是用渔网，金色的渔网缠在身上，只不过渔网真的很薄，中空又很大，就像没穿似的，正好显出了芬尼克完美的胸肌和腹肌。  
“哇，海莉，你的裙子太漂亮了。”芬尼克看着海莉笑道。  
“你也是，芬尼克。”海莉咽了一口口水，微微转过头去，避开芬尼克的目光。  
“嘿！你俩！听我说！”鲍勃从他的房间里走了出来，“芬尼克，衣服不错。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
“听着，你俩，明天就是训练，到时候都给我认真点，这样好拿赞助。”鲍勃说，“还有，一会儿谨慎点儿，别太猖狂了，我刚刚碰到了1区的两个人，我不喜欢他们。”  
“我们刚刚碰到了比特他们，他们似乎还好啊。”马格斯说，“鲍勃，你觉得呢？”  
“三区的往往都不是什么威胁，盟友的话还要看。”接着他转过去对芬尼克说，“小子，记住，即使你长得再漂亮，有再多的赞助，没有盟友，也很难存活，记住我的话。”  
芬尼克无所谓似的耸了耸肩，鲍勃狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
就在这时，爱丽娜小跑着进来，说：“各位！快点啦！马上就要开始了！还在磨蹭什么呢！”


	4. 可信的盟友

当海莉和芬尼克来到准备大厅的时候，发现大部分人都到齐了，海莉好奇地看着所有人的服装，她并不知晓帕纳姆国的历史，但至少她能猜出来这些奇怪的服装和每个辖区有关。  
“海莉，你看，那是11区，他们主要负责农业。”马格斯小声对海莉说。  
“那是6区，负责交通运输。”芬尼克看着六区的两个贡品笑道，“那些衣服好可笑！”  
“七区，林木业；八区，纺织业；九区，谷物；十区，畜牧业。”马格斯对海莉说。  
“农业和谷物有区别吗？”海莉问道。  
“十区主要是水果和蔬菜。”芬尼克快速答道。  
“那剩下的呢？”海莉又问道。  
“十二区是煤矿业，三区是科技，五区的是能源。我们四区是渔业。”马格斯回答道。“那一区和二区呢？”  
“问的好，海莉。”芬尼克随手从挂在一辆马车的篮子上拿了几颗方糖，“要吃吗？”他问海莉。  
“一区是奢侈品，二区是石工。”鲍勃不知什么时候从后面窜了出来，“当然，他们并不只是这些作用，你可要小心来自一区和二区的贡品，他们全是职业贡品。”  
“就像芬尼克？”  
“不完全是，孩子。”鲍勃叹了口气说， “是的，芬尼克是从小就接受最专业的训练，但是那些一区和二区的那些职业贡品，他们嗜血成瘾，随便一刀便可以结束一个人的生命。不过，他们几乎都不这样，除非需要赶时间，他们总会想尽办法让被害人感受到，痛苦。”  
芬尼克和安妮瞬间静了下来。  
“OK，这是你们的马车。”鲍勃说，指着一辆由白马拉的马车，车子上点缀着些蓝白相间的小花  
“嘿！海莉！”海莉抬起头来，看到比安卡正站在她的面前，旁边还有另一个稍微大一点的女孩儿。  
“凯拉，来自第6区。”那个女孩很友善地和凯莉我了我手。  
“海莉，四区。”海莉回到。  
“哦，我听说了，”凯拉笑道，“’海鸥公主’！你真的，很漂亮。”  
“谢谢。”  
“我想我们先好好珍惜这段短暂的时光吧，再见，我的朋友们。”说完，凯拉便转身离开了。  
当海莉回到自己的马车时，她看见有两个人高马大的男生站在芬尼克面前，看起来足足比芬尼克高出一个头。  
“你好啊，芬尼克。”一个金发的男生说，“克利夫兰，来自二区。”  
“查德，来自一区。”黑头发的男生说。  
“你要知道，芬尼克，我们希望延续过去的传统。”克利夫兰面带微笑地对芬尼克说，“结盟，怎么样？你是职业，对吧？”  
“是。”芬尼克瞟了一眼海莉，“但她……”  
“噢，女生自己安排，她们的事，我们不管。”查德笑了笑，说，“反正最后我们还是一起联盟。”  
看出了芬尼克的疑虑，克利夫兰说：“喂，别紧张，小子，再给你几天时间思考，最后告诉我们都可以。但是你知道，怎样对你最好。”  
芬尼克转身面对海莉，问道：“海莉，你说我该怎么办？”  
“再等等吧，反正最后一天告诉他们都不迟。”  
“不是，海莉，我是怕如果我和他们联盟了，你怎么办。你不是职业贡品，他们绝对不会把你拉进联盟的。”  
“你不用关心我的，芬尼克，想想自己。”  
“请所有贡品请登上马车！请所有贡品登上马车！巡演即将开始！”广播里传来凯撒的声音。  
芬尼克刚将海莉扶上马车，便听到鲍勃的声音。  
“嘿！你俩！听着！别吓坏了，要微笑，要挥手，明白了吗？”  
没等芬尼克回应，马车启动了。  
车子驶出了广场，看到周围欢呼尖叫还穿着五颜六色、浓妆艳抹的凯匹特人，海莉的身子一下子就僵住了，芬尼克握住了她的手，对她耳语到：“嘿！别害怕！”  
接着，他们听到了凯撒的声音，介绍每一区的贡品们，他的声音是如此地激昂，单单听还以为是在庆祝凯旋的勇士呢。  
当所有的战车完美地停在了广场正中央的时候，全场爆发出了最热烈的掌声，斯诺总统走上了演讲席。  
“噢，海莉，你几乎可以不用听他说话。”芬尼克稍稍把嘴靠向海莉的耳朵说，“全是一堆无用的话，要累了可以闭会儿眼睛，没人会说你啥的。”  
海莉笑了笑，说：“我还没有听过呢。”  
“也是，祝你听得愉快。”  
大概五分钟后……  
“终于完了！”芬尼克打了个哈欠，“我都要困死了。”  
“你在火车上没睡吗？”海莉问。  
“没有。”芬尼克看了她一眼，“鲍勃一直再给我讲策略。包括到这里以后，我真的好想睡觉！”  
突然人群爆发出一阵的欢呼声，两人抬头一看，原来是一区和二区的两队贡品驾着自己的战车飞快地冲回了准备大厅。  
“炫耀，满满地炫耀。”芬尼克小声嘀咕着。  
当其他十个区的马车慢慢回到准备大厅的时候，一区和二区的人早已不见了。  
“你俩表现不错，”鲍勃和马格斯走上前来，“快去休息吧，芬尼克，看起来你都快要睡着了。”  
“没错。”  
一行四人回到了四楼，芬尼克说他要去洗个澡。海莉也累了，回到了自己的房间，关上灯，坐在床上，她闭上眼睛。  
她听到芬尼克正在放水的声音，她听到马格斯和鲍勃说话的声音，还有楼上的人走路的声音，当然，还有整座楼发出的共鸣声。  
她坐在那里，坐了很久很久，她听到整个楼几乎都静了下来，除了水龙头放水和水从下水道里流走的声音。  
她睁开眼睛，看了看时钟，她坐在那里已经有半个多小时了，她听到了鲍勃和马格斯关房门的声音，难道芬尼克还在洗澡？  
海莉穿上浴袍，来到芬尼克的浴室门外，敲了敲门，没人答应，又再稍微大声地敲了敲，还是没有人答应，海莉有点奇怪了，对着门缝说：“芬尼克？”还是没人回应，便大声喊：“芬尼克！快给我开门！”  
还是没有人回应。  
这下海莉有点急了，赶紧叫醒了马格斯，马格斯听了又立马叫了鲍勃，然后鲍勃一脚踹开了浴室的门。  
然后场面让所有人都惊呆了。  
水池里的水正在往外溢，地上全都是水，水龙头没有关，芬尼克正半躺在水池里，只留了一个鼻子和眼睛在水面上，看起来，是睡着了。  
“芬尼克！”海莉走到他旁边，对他的耳边大喊了一声。  
芬尼克的蓝眼睛瞬间睁开了，然后就扑通一声掉进了浴缸里，溅了海莉一身的水。  
“海莉！你干什么呢？”芬尼克从水里探出头来，一脸疑惑地问。  
“你睡得都快淹死了好么？”海莉生气地喊道。  
“我没死啊！你看我不是好好的吗？”芬尼克玩笑般地说。  
海莉瞪了他一眼，转身就走了。  
“芬尼克，你在里面待了快40分钟，海莉叫了你好久你都没回答，她还以为淹死在浴缸里了呢。”马格斯说，“你应该去跟她道个歉。”  
“但先把衣服穿好。”鲍勃提醒他。  
芬尼克穿好衣服，来到了海莉卧室门口，敲了敲们：“海莉？”  
“出去！”海莉喊。  
“好吧，只是，对不起。”他便转身走了。

第二天一早。  
“嘿，芬尼克，海莉呢？”当芬尼克顶着个鸟窝似的发型走出房间的时候，鲍勃问他，“我一大早起来就看到她的房间是空的。”  
“她不会提早去训练场了吧？”芬尼克半睡半醒地问。  
“应该不会。”  
“我去找找。”芬尼克起身，“她可能还在生我的气呢。”  
“试试天台！”马格斯在他身后喊道。  
芬尼克走进电梯，来到天台，果真海莉就在那里，看着远方，芬尼克悄悄地走向海莉，在离她5米左右的地方时，海莉说：“别以为我没听到你来，芬尼克。你回去吧。”  
“好，鲍勃让我叫你下来吃早饭。”  
“我知道。”海莉平淡地说。  
“还有九点钟要到训练——”  
“我知道，你走吧，芬尼克。”海莉打断芬尼克的话，  
“海莉，你瞧，我昨天——”  
“你走吧，芬尼克。”芬尼克正要说话，就被海莉打断了。芬尼克只好离开了天台。  
“怎么样？”马格斯问芬尼克，“她在上面么？”  
“她在上面，只不过现在还不想下来。”芬尼克摇了摇头，“看来她是真的真的生气了。”  
“好了，芬尼克。”鲍勃说，“去刷个牙洗把脸，还有快把你的那头茅草给弄整齐点儿！穿好衣服坐过来，我们要商量商量你的战略。”  
“又来？”  
“快点！”  
十五分钟后，芬尼克，头发梳得整整齐齐的，穿好了训练服，很鲍勃一起坐在客厅的沙发上，鲍勃手里拿着个本子。  
“好了，芬尼克，告诉我，哪些是你擅长的，哪些是你不擅长的。先从武器开始。”  
“嗯，我擅长鱼叉。”  
“还用说吗？”  
“还有棍子还可以。”  
“然后呢，小刀什么的，长剑？弓箭？斧头？”  
“都不是那么擅长。”  
“那空手呢？”  
“不是那么好。”  
“好吧，那你有没有其他的，比如长跑、爬树什么的？”  
“游泳，长跑，爬树都还可以。我还会设陷阱。”  
“基础医疗呢，植物辨认呢？”  
“一般。”  
“短跑呢，你要知道，出发的那一段是很考验爆发力和敏捷度的。”  
“这两个我都还可以。”  
“还不错，我想除了武器站点，去学些医疗什么的吧，会有帮助的。”  
“谢。”芬尼克站了起来，“鲍勃，有件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“海莉，帮我和海莉解释一下。”  
“好吧。我会和她说的。”  
“谢谢。”  
“快去训练场吧，还有五分钟。”  
芬尼克刚准备按开电梯门，电梯门便自己打开了，海莉走了出来，她向没看见芬尼克一样从他身边绕过去，回到自己的房间，芬尼克看了看鲍勃，鲍勃示意他先下去。  
“海莉，怎么了？”  
“没怎么，我想我该要下去了。”  
“你还没吃东西。”马格斯递给海莉一个布丁，说，“快点吃了吧。”  
“谢谢。”  
“海莉，你是不是害怕了？”  
“没有。”  
“没事，不用急，还有几天呢，还有时间。”  
“谢谢，马格斯，我想我应该去换衣服了。”  
五分钟后，海莉换好了衣服，去到了训练场。  
她到训练场的时候，所有人正从四面八方聚集到一个高挑的女人旁边，当所有人都到齐了，那个女人说：“大家好，欢迎来到地65届饥饿游戏，现在训练开始，请让我先介绍一下各个站点，在我的右手边，均为武器训练，贡品们可以练习自己熟悉的武器或者学习新的武器。这里提供的武器将全部出现与宙斯之角。在我的左手和后边，为生存和技能训练，各位贡品可以自己选择性的进行训练。请注意，现在是训练，请勿伤害其他的贡品，否则后果自负。好了，解散。”  
“嘿，海莉！”海莉回过头，发现是比安卡正在朝她挥手，“要不一起训练？”  
“可以啊，比安卡。我们先从哪里开始呢？”  
“要不先去生存？感觉那里的人不多。”  
“好啊。”海莉环顾四周，皱起了眉头，“他在哪里？”  
“谁？”  
“当我没说，我们先去生火区吧。”  
海莉和比安卡从训练馆的这头走到那头，看着其他贡品，大部分都在进行武器训练，7区的高大的黑头发的男孩正在摆弄一把斧子，5区的女贡品在甩鞭子，11区的男贡品正在练习徒手对打。  
到了生火区，教练很热情地欢迎了海莉和比安卡，并认真地教两人如何用打火石和钻木取火，当然，还有如何保护火种。  
海莉和比安卡在生火区忙了很久，终于学会了生火的技巧，海莉正要站起身来，一只手搭在了她的肩上。海莉回过头，眼睛正好对上了一双海绿色的眼睛，芬尼克。  
“你在这里做什么？”海莉问道。  
“没什么，只是看看。你在干嘛？”  
“练习。”海莉又把目光转向了地下，她没法直视芬尼克的眼睛。  
“我能问你一个事吗？”  
“什么？”海莉站了起来，即使她比芬尼克大一岁，但她仍需要仰着头望着他。  
“你为啥不理我？”  
“我……”海莉本想说“关你什么事？”或者“没有为什么”，但她忍住了，只好说“我不能说，至少现在。”  
芬尼克正想说什么，但海莉立即拉着比安卡离开了。  
“海莉，我们是不是应该去练练武器了？”比安卡说。  
“好吧。”海莉在一整面的武器墙前停住了，“你想玩什么？”  
“我不知道。”比安卡一脸疑惑，“我想我可以试一下弓箭，那些力量型的武器可能不会适合我。”  
就在这时，以为指导员从武器墙后走了出来，问：“两位有什么问题吗？”  
“有。”海莉说，“我们不知道该选那种。”她指了指墙上的武器。  
“那让我来帮你们吧！”指导员张开双手说道，“你们好，我是扎特，武器部门的指导员，有什么可以帮到你们的吗？”  
“嗯，我是四区的海莉，这是比安卡，来自三区。”海莉说，“我想我们刚才已经说过了，我们不知道该用哪种武器。”  
“四区的，你说？”扎特说，“你们难道不会用鱼叉么？”  
“嗯，我没有学过捕鱼。”海莉小声地说。“事实上我什么都不知道。”  
“好吧，”扎特转向比安卡，上上下下看了她几眼，“力量是差了点，孩子，你眼神不错吧？肺活量呢？”  
“这两个我都还行。”比安卡说。  
“试试吹筒吧，到目前为止还没有人用这种武器，方便携带，长距短距都可以，如果有毒药就可以让它成为一个致命的杀伤武器。”扎特说完递给比安卡一个吹筒和一打针管，“试试，别把自己伤了。”  
“好了，到你了小姐。”扎特又转向海莉，“我想了想，你想玩飞刀么？或者给你个更酷一点的？这次有个职业也用飞刀，我建议你还是算了吧，试试这个。”他递给海莉十个她从来没有见过的东西，“梅花镖，和飞刀差不多一个原理，你们女孩不适合近身搏斗，远距离的武器应该不错，来，扔一个给我看看。”  
海莉接过飞镖，学着扎特的样子把飞镖甩了出去。很神奇的，飞镖尖直接扎进了假人的胸膛，靠近心脏的位置。  
“很有天赋嘛，海莉。”扎特笑了笑说，“那就练习把，我再帮比安卡小姐看看她擅长什么。”  
正当海莉准备飞出第二个飞镖的时候，她发现在她左手边大约10米处，二区的女贡品正盯着她，眼睛里充满了杀气。  
“看来我已经荣幸地排上了职业贡品的杀戮名单上啊！”海莉心想。接着，她便专心致志地回到了飞镖的练习上。  
接下来的几天，海莉除了练习飞镖，就是和比安卡在各个生存训练站里学习，海莉的心情也越来越稳定了，没有再像前几天那样害怕了。其实并不是她不再害怕饥饿游戏，而是能更好的缓解自身的压力了。但她一直没有搭理芬尼克。  
每天训练之后，马格斯都会帮海莉放松放松，和她说说故事，讲些游戏的技巧，海莉也渐渐向马格斯完完全全地敞开了心扉，和她结盟的想法。  
“这是个好办法，海莉。”马格斯笑了笑，“我真的很希望你也劝劝芬尼克，他死活都不愿意和别人结盟。”  
终于，经过了四天的训练，马上就要到测试环节了，此时的芬尼克显得信心满满，而海莉，则是有些焦虑。  
“马格斯，我该怎么办？”  
“海莉，你可以用你学的任何东西做展示，而且不要担心分数的问题。”马格斯温柔地说，“正常发挥就好了，即使没有人给你赞助，我也可以从芬尼克的赞助费里拿点儿东西给你。”  
“不，不要这样。”海莉急忙说，“我希望能拿个一般的分数，这样不会引起职业贡品的关注，也会拿到赞助，但是马格斯，千万不要把芬尼克的钱分给我，他会需要的。”  
“好吧，赶紧去准备吧。”  
在等待室里，海莉一直在观察其他的所有贡品，看来职业贡品们已经结成了联盟，坐在一起有说有笑的，芬尼克坐在她旁边，面上带着淡淡的微笑，目光在四处游走着。海莉是第八个被叫进去的，她走进训练室，鞠了个躬，广播示意她有十分钟的展示时间。  
“我该做什么呢？”海莉想到。  
十分钟后，海莉恍恍惚惚地走出了训练室，马格斯早已在门外面等候了。  
“做的怎么样？Sweetie？”马格斯问。  
“不差。”海莉笑了笑，“扔了几个飞镖而已。”  
“不错。”马格斯拍了拍海莉的肩膀，“先休息一下，中午出成绩。该准备准备晚上的最终访谈了。”  
海莉和马格斯来到四楼，发现芬尼克和鲍勃正在吵架。  
“芬尼克，我再说一遍，你需要盟友！”  
“鲍勃，我不需要！”芬尼克吼道，“而且是你告诉我不要相信职业的！”  
“是啊，芬尼克，不相信，但也不要去树敌！”鲍勃的声音盖过了芬尼克的，“现在一区二区的选手的第一目标就是你！”  
“我说了，我不需要任何人帮助！我可以看好我自己！”  
“你这是在找死，孩子！”  
这时马格斯咳嗽了一声，鲍勃和芬尼克一齐转过头来。“芬尼克。”马格斯小声的说，“别太固执了。”  
芬尼克听罢一屁股坐到沙发上，鲍勃说：“算了，我不管你了，芬尼克！你自己看着办吧！”  
芬尼克转过头去，没有理他。  
“芬尼克……”海莉走上前去，但芬尼克止住了她，离开了。

吃完中午饭，爱丽娜来到了四楼，所有人集中在沙发上，看着凯撒·弗莱克曼宣布贡品测评的分数：  
“一区，查德，9分；卡西，8分。二区，克利夫兰，10分，奎拉，10分。三区，雷蒙德，6分；比安卡，6分……”所有人都目不转睛地盯着屏幕，马上就到四区了。  
“四区，芬尼克，11分；海莉，7分。”凯撒抬头笑了笑，“看来今年职业选手们都很厉害嘛！”  
“干的不错，芬尼克。”鲍勃说，“只是这又让你更进一步地成为了其他选手的第一杀戮目标。”  
“嘘！鲍勃！接着听！”马格斯说。  
“五区，阿尔费尔德，3分；莉莉丝，7分。六区，菲利克斯，4分；凯拉，4分。七区，布鲁斯，6分；乔莲，2分。八区，修，5分；米娅，3分。九区，雅各布，6分；凯特，6分。十区，巴德，8分；德莉娅，4分。十一区，格洛弗，7分；凡妮，5分。十二区，艾伦，9分；艾拉，5分。”  
“非常好！”爱丽娜兴奋地拍了拍芬尼克的肩，“看来今年赢家会出现在四区了！”  
“先别着急，爱丽娜。”鲍勃说，“这小子不怎么听劝。”  
“哦！芬尼克！”爱丽娜正要抱怨，但看到芬尼克的表情，立马改口到，“不过还有访谈，今晚的访谈才是最好那赞助的时机！”  
芬尼克摇了摇头，离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人喜欢，请大家留言／留心哦～ 否则我都以为没有人在看了 ；）


	5. 短暂的对话

“芬尼克！”几个小时后，马格斯朝着芬尼克的房间喊道，“快点啦！要准备了！”  
“准备啥？”  
“访谈！芬尼克！快点！”  
芬尼克走出了房门，马格斯看着他，说：“亲爱的，你咋了？”  
“刚刚在沙发上睡着了…… ”芬尼克揉了揉眼睛。  
“快点吧，你的设计师已经在楼下等着你了。”  
“海莉呢？”  
“已经下去了。”马格斯笑了笑，“快走吧。”

芬尼克来到楼下，发现他的设计师，坎特已经在那里，看样子很不高兴。  
“芬尼克！你来晚了！”他嘟着嘴说到，“其他的贡品早来了！”  
“对不起，睡过了。”  
“那就快点过来啦！别再浪费时间了！”  
芬尼克坐在化妆椅上，任凭坎特和他的助理们在他的脸上左一笔右一笔地化妆，紧接着坎特又拿来了一身白色的西装，肩上绣着蓝色的渐变的鳞片。  
“喜欢吗？”坎特一脸期待地问芬尼克。  
“很漂亮，谢谢。”芬尼克说。  
“喜欢就好，快，穿上吧！芬尼克，我会把你打造成饥饿游戏史上最年轻的冠军！”  
“坎特……”  
“放心吧，芬尼克，你可以的！”坎特便帮着芬尼克把衬衣整理好，再披上外套，打好领带，再在眼角上补了点妆。“完美。”  
芬尼克看向镜子里的自己，他仿佛觉得自己变了——有了往届的胜利者的姿态，强壮的体格…… “但还没结束呢，先别这么想。”他想到。  
“谢谢！”他转头对坎特说。  
“不用谢，亲爱的孩子！这是我们设计师的责任！”坎特脸上露出了一个大大的笑容，“我想你同区的女孩应该弄完了，你俩可以聊聊天，或者——”他看了眼门口，发现马格斯和鲍勃正站在那里，“可以和导师们商量下一会儿你要说些什么。”  
“儿子，出来！”鲍勃对他喊到。  
芬尼克不是很情愿地走了出去，“我记得你说不再管我了。”  
“算你幸运，儿子。”鲍勃狠狠地拍了芬尼克的肩膀几下，“马格斯说服了我，我们两个对你们两个。不再一对一分配。”  
“看到海莉了吗？”马格斯问他。  
“没有。”芬尼克摇了摇头，“但我的设计师说她应该也差不多完了。”  
这时，海莉从一个房间里走了出来，穿着洁白的长裙，双肩和裙摆上绣着和芬尼克衣服上相同样式的鱼鳞状图案，深棕色的长发随意地垂在腰际，头上做了些简单而优雅的装饰，脸上的淡妆让她显得十分清纯。  
“海莉，你看起来，好漂亮。”芬尼克盯着海莉看了很久，终于说出了这样一句话。  
“芬尼克，你看起来也很，绅士。”海莉害羞的笑了。  
“你俩过来一下。”马格斯把海莉和芬尼克招呼到一间小屋里，郑重其事地说：“你俩听好了，今天的这场访谈是用来拉赞助商的，而你俩几乎不用怎么担心赞助商的问题，现在已经有至少两三个富人要给你俩赞助了，但是，你们一定要表现好，不要说错了什么话，导致赞助商流失，特别是你，芬尼克。”马格斯严肃地看了他一眼，“一区和二区的职业选手一定会想方设法地把你的赞助商吸引走，但是，你千万不要显示出挑衅，正常的自信就好，别太猖狂。”  
芬尼克点了点头：“还有什么要说的吗？”  
“没有了，就是，认真对待。做你自己就好了，芬尼克。”  
芬尼克站了起来，走到一个角落里，思考应该如何应对一会儿的访谈。  
“海莉。”马格斯转过来面对海莉说，“你要做的，就是讲故事，讲讲能让那些凯匹特人心动的故事。”  
“比如？”  
“你那不为人知的生活。”马格斯顽皮地眨了眨眼睛，“他们喜欢秘密，所以，适当的告诉他们点儿，给他们留些悬念。这样你就会有更多的赞助，他们会因为想听到你的故事而想办法让你活下来。”  
“但是，我…… ”  
“我知道，海莉，你千万不能说你想让芬尼克活下来。”马格斯看着海莉说到。  
“为什么？”  
“游戏不可能做到公平，海莉。”马格斯语重心长地说，“如果都城里有很多人都喜欢一个贡品，甚至如果斯诺总统看上了哪个贡品，游戏设计师们会想方设法地保证他或她活下来。”  
“所以如果我说我想让芬尼克回家的话他们就会保证他活着啊。”  
“不完全是这样，海莉。”马格斯说，“游戏设计师最喜欢的贡品，至少到现在，是你，海莉·戈尔。如果他们知道了你希望芬尼克回家而要死在竞技场。他们会有两种做法：1. 遵循你的愿望，让芬尼克回家。但这几乎是不可能的。2. 干掉芬尼克，这是早晚的事。而这是他们常干的一件事件。”  
“那有什么方法能让我帮他活下去，再不引起怀疑的情况下。”  
“选择一，和他结盟。选择二，悄悄地跟着他。虽然我推荐第一种，但目前看起来并不是那么好做。”  
“我可以试试，当游戏开始后。”  
突然，房间墙上的屏幕亮了，凯撒·弗莱克曼的大脸又出现在了荧幕上。  
“海莉，准备吧。”

海莉和芬尼克一起站在后台，透过显示屏，他们正和比安卡、雷蒙德、莉莉丝等其他贡品观看着一区、二区贡品的采访。不出马格斯所料，四位职业贡品们的语言都流露出了重重的杀气，就连凯撒都重复地说，“今年的游戏应该会超级有意思！”  
当克利夫兰昂首挺胸地以一个胜利者的姿势走下台的时候，比安卡走上了台，她今天穿着一条银色的紧身短裙，黑色的直发高高束起，显得很精神饱满。  
比安卡和凯撒聊了三分钟，当蜂鸣器响起的时候，凯撒高高举起了比安卡的手，称赞她是一个“出色的科学家”。  
下一个是雷蒙德，他看起来有点儿小紧张，一开口就是一堆堆的科学术语，把凯撒弄得晕头转向的，比安卡则在后台笑道：“他一紧张就这样，经常他说的话连老师都未必听得懂。”  
“如果他没有死在竞技场里，他一定会成为一个出色的科学家。”马格斯遗憾地摇摇头，“凯匹特就这样杀死了一位人才。”  
当雷蒙德从台上走下来的时候，凯撒正满脸期待地对着观众们大喊：“下面，让我们有请来自四区的勇敢的’海鸥公主’，海莉·戈尔！”  
“加油。”芬尼克在海莉身后说。  
海莉微笑着回头看了他一眼，之后便自信地走上台去。  
“哇噻！海莉！你今天看起来好漂亮！”  
“谢谢凯撒，你今天穿的，也好艳丽！”海莉脸上露出一个胆怯的笑容。  
“海莉，你可知道，你破坏了一个帕纳姆国最神圣的法律。”  
“什么法律？”海莉一脸无辜及吃惊地看着凯撒，“那么我想我一定会被惩罚？”  
“哈哈哈！我们的小公主好可爱！”凯撒突然仰天长啸，海莉吓得直往后退一步。  
全场都笑了。  
“哦，海莉！亲爱的！你要知道，我们真心不希望像你这样漂亮的孩子被抽中！这是一件多么令人痛惜的事情！”凯撒的声音突然低了下去，“我记得你是代替另一个女孩参加的游戏是吗？你怎么知道她的？你又为什么会参加游戏？还有，平常的时候，你又是怎么生活的？”  
“这可是一个很长的故事呢，凯撒。”海莉笑着对凯撒说，“你确定想听？”  
“当然了，我非常好奇！”凯撒把话筒对准台下的观众们，“你们说呢？”  
“想！！！！！！”台下的人群的声音都快要把屋顶给掀翻了。凯撒把话筒对准了海莉。  
“嗯，我住在四区一个海滩旁边的一个山洞里，天黑之后山洞里的萤火虫有很多，就像银河一般。山洞里有泉水，周边有果树，我自己也会在沙滩上找点蚌和海带什么的，太早的事情，我有些记不清了，但至少从我记事以来，我就一直在哪个山洞里生活，偶尔出来到海边吹吹海风、和海鸟玩玩什么的，我自己觉得很快乐。”  
“那你能不能讲讲那个女孩，安妮·克莱斯塔是吗？”  
“是的，她的名字叫安妮，我是在抽签日前几个月认识她的，她当时正在寻找一种很稀少的草药，我在海滩上见到了她，并帮她找到了这种草药。后来她告诉我了关于饥饿游戏的事情，于是我就好奇，来到了抽签现场，当我听到她的名字被念到的时候，当然，还有当芬尼克的名字被念到的时候，我就有种想代替她的冲动，我当时还不是那么了解饥饿游戏，所以也没多想，就参加了。”海莉看着凯撒，“而现在我却有点点儿后悔了。”  
凯撒和台下的观众都笑了，笑完一阵后，凯撒又正经地问道：“你认识芬尼克？”  
“不，不算是认识，只是听着安妮讲过他，说他在四区是多么让女生痴狂。还有，他有很高的用鱼叉捕鱼的技巧。”  
就在这时，蜂鸣器响了，但凯撒并不想让海莉下台，他接着问道：“海莉，你觉得你有机会赢得这场游戏吗？还有，如果你赢了，你会愿意带我们去看看你那美丽的山洞？”  
“当然可以，但当然我得先赢这场游戏啊！这次职业选手的分数都很高呢。”海莉仍在笑着。  
蜂鸣器又响了一次，这是在催凯撒赶紧继续了。“女士们先生们！让我们一起为来自四区的’海鸥公主’加油！”  
海莉走下了台。  
“很好，海莉。”马格斯把一只手放在海莉的肩上，“看看芬尼克的表现吧。”  
芬尼克一脸自信地走上了台，他的样子一点都不像一个尚未成熟的14岁男孩，而是有了种顶天立地男人的姿态，他一出场，台下的都城女人爆发出了一阵又一阵的尖叫。  
“喔喔喔！芬尼克！”凯撒作出了吃惊样子，“看了海莉说的不错啊，你不仅仅会让四区的女孩痴狂，还有凯匹特的女人！天哪！芬尼克，告诉我，你真的是14岁吗？”  
“是的，凯撒，我是十四岁。”芬尼克仍然满脸自信的说，“但准确的说，我下个月就要15岁了。”  
“…… ”  
“…… ”  
凯撒一直在问芬尼克关于四区的生活：怎么拿到这么高的评判分，平常都在家做什么，等等等等，当然，还聊了些私人的问题，比如说，关于女生。  
“芬尼克，你在家乡有那么多追随者。有你喜欢或者看得上眼的吗？”  
“凯撒，这个问题，还真不好答。”芬尼克的脸一下子就红了，“我只能说，暂时还没有我喜欢的。”  
“至少并不是那种喜欢的。”听到台下的骚动，芬尼克立即改口道，“但是有那种像妹妹一样的那种。”  
“比如说？”凯撒诱导。  
芬尼克的脸又一下红了，露出了他十四岁的小孩子气：“安妮。安妮·克拉斯塔。”  
台下一片唏嘘。  
“现在这事情变得很有趣了！”凯撒兴奋地看向了观众，“四区的两位选手，被一个叫做安妮·克拉斯塔的女孩所关联。那么芬尼克，我严肃地问你一件事：你应该很感激海莉，因为她自愿帮助了你像妹妹一样深爱的安妮，对吗？”  
芬尼克点点头。  
“那如果，假如，到了最后，只剩下你和海莉，你会怎么办？”  
海莉能感觉到台下的人都屏住了呼吸，他们很期待芬尼克的回答。  
“说实话，凯撒，我并不希望这一刻到来。我想我可能无法做出这样的一个选择，至少现在不能。”  
“那好吧，”凯撒似乎有些失望，“女士们先生们，让我们为来自四区的’迷人小伙’芬尼克·欧戴尔喝彩！愿好运一直与你相伴！”  
“说得不错。”鲍勃走上前去，“快回房间休息吧，一定要睡个好觉！”  
电梯里，海莉问芬尼克：“最后凯撒问你的问题，你真心是怎么想的？”  
“要是平常我会说我直接杀死你，不会给你带来痛苦的那种。”芬尼克看着海莉说，“但我发现我可能做不到。”  
“你永远都不用做出那种选择，如果你问我的话。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我觉得我很有可能会在一开始就被卡西和奎拉杀死了。”  
“别这么想。”芬尼克的声音一下子就紧张了起来。  
“我也不想这么想。”电梯门开了，海莉直接走进了自己的房间。

这是他们进入竞技场的最后一个晚上，这也是24个人中23个人最后一个舒适的夜晚，芬尼克在床上翻来覆去地睡不着，他听到房间外面有声音，好像，有人在哭。  
芬尼克走出房间，走到客厅，发现海莉正蜷缩在窗台上，冰冷的月光照在她身上，把她冷的瑟瑟发抖。  
“海莉！”芬尼克小声地说到。  
“嘿，芬尼克。”海莉转过头来，看向芬尼克，“我是不是吵到你了，对不起。”  
“你怎么了？”芬尼克走上前去，“为什么还不睡觉？快回房间去吧。”  
“我害怕。”海莉看着芬尼克，在月光下，芬尼克似乎看到了她的眼里闪着泪花。  
“我也是，”芬尼克说，“但你赶快回房间睡觉吧，别冻着了。”  
海莉点点头，从窗台上下来，“芬尼克，你能陪我一会儿吗？”  
芬尼克陪着海莉来到她的房间，和海莉一起坐在床上，海莉突然问：“芬尼克，你觉得你能赢吗？”  
“怎么了？海莉？”  
“你觉得你会赢吗？”  
“我不确定，海莉。”芬尼克好奇地看向海莉，“你为什么这个问题？”  
“我希望你赢。”芬尼克愣住了，这是第一次，他听到任何参加饥饿游戏的贡品在游戏没开始之前告诉别人说希望别人赢，没有人会希望自己，死。  
“为什么？”芬尼克问。  
“你有家人，而且你赢的机率很高。而我，却什么都没有。”  
“但是…… ”  
“芬尼克，答应我，活着回家。”  
“海莉，我…… ” “答应我！”  
“好，海莉，我答应。”  
“很好。”海莉看向芬尼克，躺下来，“我想我想睡觉了，晚安，芬尼克。”  
芬尼克离开了房间，心里总有些奇怪。  
为什么海莉一定要自己回来，即使这意味着她会死在竞技场上？难道，她知道了些什么吗？


End file.
